Spin The Bottle
by animesrule9
Summary: The title says it all. Based on the game. It's T.K.'s turn but who does the bottle land on? And will someone get jealous of them? Takari. Slight Taiora. Possibly AU.


Hey!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. :(

Hope you like it.

* * *

Spin The Bottle

"Your turn," Mimi said to T.K.. T.K. was dreading this moment. They were playing Spin the Bottle, something T.K. hated. There wasn't anybody he wanted to kiss, not even one person.

"Go on," Matt urged. T.K. spun the bottle, his heart thumping. To be honest, there was one girl T.K. wanted to kiss, Kari. The thing was, Davis also liked Kari, and he was more determined than T.K. to kiss Kari. The bottle stopped.

"No way!" Yolei shouted so loud everybody had to cover their ears. Tai grinned. He knew what would happen next. T.K. looked at who the bottle was pointing at. He wanted to grin but he didn't.

"Kari," Ken said, "take a look." Kari looked at the bottle. It had stopped right in front of her. Normally, she would have said no but she didn't complain. She wanted to kiss T.K.; she had started to like him. The way his hair blew in the wind, the way he acted so cool, the way his eyes were blue.

_This will be good. _Matt thought. _T.K.'s wanted to kiss Kari for ages. _

T.K. and Kari leaned forward and kissed. They paid no attention to the squeals of their friends, just each other's tongue. T.K. liked it. Kari tasted sweet, like chocolate. Kari also liked it. T.K. was in fact a good kisser. The two broke apart.

"That looked like fun," Sora whispered to Kari.

_It was. _Kari thought.

* * *

Everybody went home. Kari started to walk with Tai but she slowed down, thinking about what had happened. Tai didn't mind, he was too busy staring at Sora. He had kissed her in the game and both liked it. 

"I'll meet you at home," Kari called.

"Okay. Don't be too late!" Tai shouted back. He put his arm around Sora's waist and the two carried on walking. Kari sat down on a nearby bench. She stared at the stars above her, had they granted her wish? Or had she kissed T.K. by chance? Someone came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kari," they said. Kari turned to look at them.

"Hi, Davis," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you staring at the sky," Davis replied.

"Why are you really here?" Kari asked.

"Did you like kissing T.K.?" Davis asked. Kari didn't know what to say. She did but she didn't want Davis to know. She knew how much he liked her and she didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Erm..yes," Kari replied nervously. "Are you mad?"

"How can I be mad? I'm not exactly going out with you, am I?" Davis asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I guess not," Kari replied.

"I should go," Davis said. He got up and left. Kari sighed. She had expected it to be harder than that. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she found someone she wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. They didn't reply. They just kissed Kari. Kari didn't say anything, well, she couldn't, not with his tongue around hers.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. Kari stared at him.

"Yes, it does," she replied. "T.K., shouldn't you be at home?"

"What about you, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Not funny," Kari replied. She stood up and started to walk but T.K.'s hand held hers.

"Going so soon?" He asked.

"Yes, since you said I should be at home," Kari replied. "I'll stay if it means that much," she added.

"It doesn't mean that much," T.K. said. His hand dropped hers. "You can go home if you want."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Kari said. She carried on walking. T.K. just stared after her, grinning. Tonight had gone well.

* * *

"Kari? Kari?" Tai said. 

"Yes?" Kari asked.

"These came for you," Tai replied pointing at the bunch of flowers on the table.

"From who?" Kari asked.

"Who do you think?" Tai asked. Kari looked at them, roses, her favourite but who knew that? There was no card either so she couldn't tell who had sent them. She put the flowers in a vase with some water and took them to her room. Tai grinned. He knew who the flowers were from but he didn't say. That added to the mystery.

* * *

"Do you think she got them?" T.K. asked Matt. 

"Probably," Matt replied. "Don't worry about it, just ask her."

"What if she doesn't know they're from me?" T.K. asked.

"Then tell her," Matt replied. "Obviously."

* * *

"Hey, Davis," Kari said. 

"Hi, Kari," he said.

"I got this bunch of flowers this morning; they weren't from you, were they?" She asked getting to the point of them meeting. Davis thought about this. He hadn't sent her any but she didn't know that.

"Yes," Davis replied.

"They're really pretty," Kari said. "How did you know I like roses?"

"I just do," Davis replied. He hoped Kari would start to like him now.

"I have to go, I'll see you around," Kari said. She left.

* * *

T.K. had gone to find Kari but he couldn't find her anywhere. He had been everywhere he could think of. He walked through the busy streets and bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," he apologised.

"It's fine," someone replied. T.K. stopped. Could it be Kari?

"Kari?" He asked.

"T.K., I was looking for you," Kari replied. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you." T.K. replied. Both started laughing.

"Davis got me this amazing bunch of flowers," Kari said. T.K.'s face dropped. He had sent the flowers, so why was Davis getting the credit for it?

"Oh," he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, puzzled. "Tell me."

"It's nothing," T.K. replied.

"Davis and I have a date tonight," Kari said.

"Have fun," T.K. said and left.

* * *

"Are you sure those flowers were from Davis?" Tai asked Kari. 

"He told me," Kari replied.

_That's weird. _Tai thought. _I thought T.K. sent them? _

"Do I look okay?" Kari asked. Tai nodded.

"You look great," he replied.

"I'll be back later," Kari said as she shut the door. Tai went to find T.K..

* * *

"T.K.?" Tai shouted. He finally found T.K.. "Didn't you give Kari those flowers?" 

"Yes. Does it matter?" T.K. replied. "She thinks Davis gave them to her."

"Which is why you have to tell her," Tai said. "You can't just let Davis take credit for something you did."

"Does it matter? Kari thinks it him and she's happy," T.K. said.

"But you aren't," a voice behind them both said. It was Matt. "T.K., you have to go and tell her."

"Even if I did, she wouldn't believe me," T.K. said.

"She will," Tai and Matt said simultaneously. T.K. reluctantly went to find Kari.

* * *

"One sec," Kari said, "I'll meet you there." Davis nodded and carried on walking. Kari stopped. She could tell someone was watching her. T.K. ran up to her. "T.K.?" 

"Kari," he said, out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something," he replied.

"Can't it wait?" Kari asked.

"No," T.K. replied. "I have to tell you now."

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Davis didn't send you the flowers, I did," T.K. replied. Kari raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. T.K. nodded. "I should have guessed it was you."

"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.

"Davis would never guess if I liked roses or not," Kari replied. "But you, I think you would." She added, kissing him. Davis saw them and he hated it. He couldn't stand it, Kari being in love with someone else. He came out of the bushes. T.K. and Kari broke apart hastily.

"So you weren't coming to meet me," Davis said solemnly. "You were waiting for _him_." He pointed at T.K..

"I wasn't waiting for T.K.," Kari protested. "He just came by chance."

"Yeah right," Davis said. His gaze was fixed on T.K.; he was going to start a fight. He lunged at T.K.. Neither Kari or T.K. did anything. Davis started hitting T.K. so T.K. fought back. Kari was going to separate them when someone else did.

"Knock it off," Matt said. He and Tai kept hold of Davis while Cody and Ken kept hold of T.K..

"How did you get here?" Kari asked.

"We heard you," Tai replied.

"And you were following me," Kari added. "As usual."

"Hey!" Tai said. Kari smirked. Cody and Ken let go of T.K. Matt and Tai did the same with Davis.

"Calm now?" Ken asked. T.K. nodded. Davis didn't do anything. The others left. Kari walked over to Davis.

"Davis, I'm really sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Davis said. "It's not your fault." He stormed off. Kari just sighed. Life was complicated. T.K. walked towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kari replied. "I'm going home."

"Don't you want to stay?" T.K. asked mysteriously. Kari grinned.

"I'll stay," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. It felt good. It felt right. "Why did you send me flowers?"

"I...I thought you would like them," T.K. replied.

"And..."

"And I wanted to say something else."

"You didn't leave a card."

"I know. That was really stupid of me."

"Yes. If you had sent a card, none of this would have happened."

"I know."

"What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say...I love you." T.K. kissed Kari.

"I love you too."

END

* * *

Very bad, I know but it's a random idea I had which happened to work with Digimon. Review please! 


End file.
